Love again
by Amarant Rose Coral
Summary: Old love can never die. Raine is the commander of Balamb Garden and a mother she thinks she’s over Laguna Loire but when he stands in her office as the president can she love him again? Raine is finally telling Squall who his father is. CHAP 2. please R/R
1. Her child

**Love again**

**SUMMARY:** Old love can never die. Raine is the commander of Balamb Garden and a mother she thinks she's over Laguna Loire but when he stands in her office as the president can she love him again?

**Chapter 1: **Her child

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Everything in this fic is belonging to Square Soft.

_"I'll come back to you Raine… I promise I just have to find Ellone" _

Laguna's words echoed through Raine's confused thoughts. She thought she had forgotten Laguna 12 years ago. But she felt strange warmth inside of her just by the bare mention of Laguna's name. Even when she looked at Squall playing she remembered Laguna. Squall looked very much like Laguna. She had written a letter to Laguna to tell him about Squall… but Laguna had never returned. She looked at her son playing in Balamb Garden with a gentle smile on his lips. "Squall!" she smiled to the young boy playing with his friends. Even though Squall was a loner he had a talent for the Gunblade… she knew it and all her friends did. Squall had the talent.

Elizabeth gave her a tired glare, "you should rest commander" Elizabeth was Raine's best friend and also a fantastic sharp shooter. "Squall can take care of himself" she was also Squall's teacher.

Raine nodded and looked back at Squall. "You sure?" she asked with a gentle smile.

"Of course. You should rest"

Raine nodded and kneeled down beside of Squall. "Be good okay?" she gave him a gentle smile. "I'll come back later"

"Okay mom" Squall returned to his game and continued playing.

Raine stood up and left the yard. All the attacks on the Garden… it was tiring not only her but also the students. Even the headmaster even all the others were exhausted. She tried her best to keep everything together. She fought hard as a Commander and as a mother. She slowly entered her office and saw Keith her secretary on his normal patrol with all her paper work. "Morning Keith"

"Good-morning Commander. You have a visitor in your office. He insisted to see you right away" Keith answered.

Raine nodded and entered her office. She stopped breathing when she saw the man in front of her desk. "L-Laguna?"

"Commander Leonheart?" Laguna asked shocked. He hadn't expected Raine was the commander. He hadn't seen her since… "Are you commander Leonheart?"

Raine gave him a confident smile that she really didn't feel. "Yes?" she asked. "I see you're the president of Esthar now. Please sit" she sat down on the chair scared that she would fall if she didn't.

He nodded and sat down. He was completely amazed by her. She still had beautiful eyes, dark brown hair and her body was perfect trained. "How have you been?" he asked. He looked after a ring… perhaps the ring he gave her… but she carried none.

"Fine," she answered. "I moved here after my village was destroyed," Laguna Loire meant nothing for her. He had been there once. She had thought she had been in love with him. But she was mistaken. Laguna didn't return to look at Squall. Squall didn't seem to matter. She couldn't believe that she still felt anger toward this man. He was just a guy. She had Squall that was enough for her. Nothing else mattered. Not Laguna not anyone only Squall. "Can I get an explanation? Why are you here?"

"We have some problems with SeeDs carrying black uniforms" Laguna started. "I have no idea where they are from. I don't even know what they want since they keep attacking Esthar. But the main thing is they attack not after any of our energy source but head on" he said. He took a deep breath to continue. "But the weirdest thing is that they seem to look after some one. Kiros think it's me but I'm not sure"

Raine nodded. "You're the president perhaps they are after you" she responded. "Perhaps you should have some of my best SeeDs as your bodyguards" she trailed of into silence.

"What about you?" Laguna asked. He tried to keep this completely professional. He really tried. Yet he still felt his leg cramped…

"I have just been on a mission. I don't have any powers left for that sort of mission. Besides I have to spend time with Squall," She answered.

"Squall?" Laguna asked. Who was this Squall? A new guy? He cared he could feel it. But hey he couldn't just tell her he still cared about her. Their marriage or whatever it had been ended many years ago.

"Yes Squall. Did you find Ellone?" she asked. The question had been nagging her for many years. She didn't know where little Ellone was. But she really hoped the little girl was safe. Ellone could only be 5 years older than Squall. She felt a weak smile appeared on her lips. Squall and Laguna reminded about each other. They had the same eyes. Even Squall got a cramp once in a while if he had done something he was nervous about. Squall was a real thinker… just like Laguna.

"Err Raine?" Laguna asked and started waving his hand in front of Raine's eyes. "Yeah I found her. She's with some white SeeD's to protect her," he answered.

Raine nodded. "Good that was… good," she answered. He had caught her when she didn't expect it. "I apologize I didn't mean to stare of into space" she said.

"It's okay. What were you thinking of?" he asked. He had seen a little smile on Raine's lips.

"No one" Raine blushed weakly and looked down in the desk. "No one" she repeated.

He just nodded. " I hear there's going to be a party in the weekend. We could discus this later when you have rested" he didn't hide he didn't care about Raine. But she was exhausted. He could see it on her. "Rest Raine"

She nodded thankfully. "Thank you. I'm really exhausted" she gave him a weak smile. "And I have to spend time with Squall"

There it was again. That name 'Squall' "yeah you should" Laguna said. "See you later" he left the office.

Raine sighed relieved. Why did Laguna Loire still make her nervous? It shouldn't matter anymore. He hadn't returned when he read the letter. He had just ignored the fact that he had a son. Squall had needed his father. But… She looked down in her desk with a tired sigh. "Just a little longer" she mumbled to herself. Before she also left the office to go look for Squall.

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this story. I got the idea a few months ago… In my story Raine survived and became the Commander of Ballamb Garden. I hope you're not too confused.

But please Review and tell me what you think.

Love

Amarant Rose Coral


	2. A son without a father

**Love Again**

**A/N: **First tank you all for your support. I know this story isn't fantastic and probably not close to Final Fantasy VIII but in my story Raine is the commander and she is the one Squall get his skills with the gun blade from. I hope you aren't too confused. I just wanted her to have a greater role:D. and well... I'm sorry that I can't write this story perfectly. English is my second language and I know it's not an excuse.. but well... I'm doing my best:).

Chapter 2: a son without a father

:**Nothing in this story belongs to me.**

* * *

Who the hell was this Squall? It had been torturing Laguna for hours. He couldn't figure out who Squall was. Even Ward and Kiros had been sending him worried glares. He wasn't jealous. She had changed. They had been married in another life. He was no longer that Laguna! Seriously he wasn't! He…was just… 

He was… thinking too much as usual.

The Garden was holding a huge party for the newest SeeD's. He was standing in a guest room. It almost seemed like a hotel room. Kiros was sitting on the bed and Ward was out for lunch.

He stared out of the window. Who was this Squall?!

"Surprise surprise huh?" Kiros asked. "Raine turns out to be the Commander of Balamb Garden. Surprise surprise" he joked.

Laguna didn't answer. "Who is this Squall?" he looked evilly at the suit the Garden had donated to him since he _accidentally_ lost his own. What was the matter with wearing jeans and a T-shirt? Oh no no no he had to force himself into a suit and then he should pretend to smile! This couldn't be fun at all. He threw himself back on the chair sighing heavily.

"Squall?" Kiros asked surprised. "hmmm no clue. I haven't heard of him" he answered. Kiros hadn't changed at all. He still managed to take care of Laguna and Ward. "Why do you care?" he asked with a weak smile.

"I don't" Laguna said. He knew he was way to fast to answer Kiros and he knew that Kiros knew. He shook his head. "When is the party?" he asked.

"In a few hours," Kiros answered. He had the feeling the party would be funny. Now Raine and Laguna was in the same room. He already had obtained information about this Squall Leonheart. But he had been shocked when he saw the kid. The kid looked exactly like his mother… but the eye colour and the smile were all Laguna. Kiros sighed. He wanted to talk with Raine about it… but it was none of his business. Why had she kept Squall a secret? Or had something happened? He didn't know Raine had been able to fight with a gun blade?

Many different questions. He thought he shouldn't tell Laguna. Raine could tell him. "You should be getting ready soon" he said.

"Yeah soon" Laguna said. He stood by the balcony and watched a little boy play with his friends. The boy held on to a gun blade very tight. The kid tried making a limit break but it didn't go good. "that boy" he mumbled. The boy looked up at the balcony and Laguna saw something he hadn't expected. His own eyes staring back at him. "naah probably nothing" he mumbled and turned to face Kiros again.

That afternoon Laguna got dressed fast. He looked very formal as he came down to the party with his friends. He saw Raine in her SeeD uniform. The DJ was playing a slow song. He saw how Raine laughed together with the other SeeD's.

She seemed to be looking at the door all the time. Probably after this Squall.

Laguna sighed. What was the matter with all this! She wasn't his wife. Suddenly a huge smile appeared on Raine's face. She started walking toward the door. Laguna looked back and saw the little boy.

"Mommy"

"Squall what the hell have happened to you?" she asked angrily. She placed her hands on her hips which naturally made her look even more angry. "I told you not to play outside. Look at your uniform" she sighed heavily.

That kid.

"I'm sorry mom" the kid said. "Zell and the others decided to go outside to play and we forgot" he gave his mother a weak nervous smile.

"Okay fine. Go and play with your friends. Just remember I want you to go back in bed at 11 o'clock" Raine said.

"But mom" Squall said.

"You listen to me Squall Leonheart" Raine said. The boy sighed and left to play with his friends. Raine shook her head. Kids. She had given Squall everything she could… but not a father… He was longing after a father the only thing she was scared to give him. She slowly walked back to the SeeD's. Laguna had entered the conversation and made everyone smile. He had so many stories to tell. About Esthar about the place he probably now considered his home. What about Squall? Had Laguna never thought of the kid he had left behind? Or didn't it matter? Raine shook the thought of her mind. She had gone out on a few dates. But none of them had been anything compared to Laguna Loire. Laguna Loire had made her so angry… but through her anger he always managed to make her smile.

But that was in another life. Not now.

She had changed. She smiled weakly of one of the jokes Laguna said. She was still very tired. She had only accepted this because Elizabeth had forced her to it.

"Care to dance with me?" Laguna suddenly asked. "For old time sake?"

Her whole mind screamed NO! "okay" she said weakly. She saw Elizabeth smiled.

But she slowly nodded and followed him to the dance floor. "Did you find what you was looking after?"

"Yeah" Laguna answered. The music fast shifted to a very slow song. He gently placed his arms around her slim form. She was beautiful. Powerful. "Ellone is protected. She misses you," he answered.

Raine smiled a sad smile. She had also missed little Ellone but she had trusted Laguna. "I think she would be happy to meet my little Squall" she said with a proud smile. She stared back at the children.

"How old is Squall?" Laguna asked. He stared back at the kid. Squall.

"12 years old" Raine answered. Why hadn't he returned when he saw the letter? Why? But even though she had all those questions in her mind she didn't ask them.

"Who is his father?" Laguna asked.

"…" she didn't say anything. She didn't want to answer… Was he being rude against her? Didn't he know? Or was he just playing with her? Maybe just like he had done many years ago.

"Mommy" Squall said.

Laguna stared intensely at the kid. The eyes… the nervous way of talking to his mother in front of strangers. "hi Squall" he said.

"Hi" Squall responded. "Mommy I'm tired"

"Okay. You go and get my jacket then I'll join you" Raine said. She smiled as Squall nodded and left to get her jacket.

"He's a wonderful kid" Laguna said.

"Yes… I am very blessed to have him" she said as she stared after Squall. Couldn't Laguna even see his own kid? Couldn't he see anything? Maybe… she should tell Squall the truth. She nodded politely to Laguna as a thank you for the dance and left him on the dancefloor to find Squall. She found him by the entrance waiting with the jacket. He had a little smile across his lips like he knew something no one else knew. "Thanks for waiting sweety" she said. They left the party in comfortable silence. She had been given a room almost like a little flat for herself and Squall. When they entered their home she placed her jacket on a chair "Squall… I need to talk with you" she said. "A big time secret…" she slowly sat down on the coach as Squall slowly joined her. He knew this meant trouble. "Remember… I told you your father left me before he knew I was pregnant?" she asked.

Squall nodded in respond.

"I wrote him a letter about your birth… but he never returned…" she said. "that man… was… Laguna Loire. Laguna is your father" she paused and waited for a reaction.

"He…?" Squall asked weakly.

"I know… your shocked that he…" Raine started but she could easily read on her young boy that he was angry. Very angry.

"So he… he didn't even say hi to me… Didn't he want me?" Squall said as his small body trembled of all the sadness he felt.

"But… that doesn't change anything sweety. I still love you. You're my little Squall" Raine tried. But all she saw was her little boy trying to control his emotions. "Squall…"

The kid shook his head and stormed out.

"Squall! Please!" she yelled. She didn't know if he was headed toward Laguna or… All she knew was that she had to find her son.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**A/N: **So what's going to happen next?;D. hehe. I already know you guys have to wait for the answer:D;D. I hope this chapter lived up to your expectations.:). any gramma mistakes I'm really sorry. I'm really trying to make this story perfect:). I hope you have enjoyed the chapter. Please Review.

Amarant Rose Coral.


End file.
